The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to electrical power distribution, and more particularly to a multi-tasking power processor for a vehicle electric system.
Electric vehicles, including hybrid vehicles, typically include multiple power electronic converters to perform a variety of functions. Systems such as starter/generation, traction control, environmental control, and transient load management may use a combination of direct and/or alternating current. A vehicle electric system typically includes a plurality of power conversion units (PCUs) connected to a common high voltage direct current bus, where each PCU performs a dedicated function. A greater number of discrete components and individual PCUs used to implement power management and distribution can increase ownership cost, as well as the overall weight and size of the vehicle electric system.